go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sosuke Esumi
"Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red!" Hyper Go-On Red! Going Forth! Sosuke Esumi/'Go-on Red' (江角 走輔／ゴーオンレッド ,Esumi Sōsuke/Gōon Reddo), nicknamed the "Speed King," was formerly a race car driver training under Tojiro Fuji. Biography Possessing a sunny disposition, he was referred to by his racing team as "Miracle Esumi" for his belief in miracles. Unyielding to the point of obstinance and always full of confidence, he confronts all obstacles without hesitation. He is often seen flipping a Go-onger coin for good luck. When Engine Speedor becomes rusted, Sosuke crosses paths with his former mentor, who aids him by reminding him that a miracle takes more than one person to make by himself. He is very protective of his teammates; when Saki Rouyama expresses that she wants to be pretty for a boyfriend who will appreciate her and makes a date with a young musician not long after, Sosuke worries that she intends to leave the team to get married. Sosuke is thought to secretly like Miu Sutou; in GP 30 ("Friendship's Punch"), while under the influence of a Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark energy drink, he gives her a ring. However in GP 42 when the other sentai subtly tell Sosuke that Miu is attracted to helpless men and that he is one of them, he is shocked to hear this. After the final battle, Sosuke returns to racing, but because of his long absence from the racing circuit, he has to start from the bottom as a go-kart driver. After transforming into Go-on Red, Sōsuke says, "Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red" (マッハ全開！！ゴーオンレッド ,Mahha Zenkai!! Gōon Reddo). Sōsuke and Speedor say, "The Burning Crimson Speed Kings!! We are the Go-on Mach Team" (真っ赤に燃えるスピードキング！！俺達ゴーオンマッハ組 ,Makka ni Moeru Supīdo Kingu!! Oretachi Gōon Mahhagumi). With his high speed abilities, he uses the MantanGun in Rod Mode to perform the Go-on Thrust (ゴーオンスラスト ,Gōon Surasuto), which skewers multiple enemies, and the Spin Rod Crash (スピンロッドクラッシュ ,Supin Roddo Kurasshu). With the Road Saber (ロードサーベル ,Rōdo Sāberu) he can perform Saber Straight (サーベルストレート ,Sāberu Sutorēto), Saber Straight Go-on Rendezvous (サーベルストレート・ゴーオンランデブー ,Sāberu Sutorēto Gōon Randebū, with the Rocket Dagger), and Saber Spin Crash (サーベルスピンクラッシュ ,Sāberu Supin Kurasshu). With Go-onBlue with the Cowl Laser and Go-onYellow with the Bridge Axe, he can perform Go-on Bond Spirits (ゴーオンキズナスピリッツ ,Gō-on Kizuna Supirittsu) with the Switch Jet Sword Rocket Daggers. Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Jan Kandou's help, Sosuke manages to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, he was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Speedor). With this he performs GekiSpeedor Saber Straight (with Road Saber) and the Doru Doru Dan (with the Mantan Gun). In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger, Sosuke borrows the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper Go-OnRed. Over a year later, Sosuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Sousuke returned in Gokaiger episodes 35 and 36 to assist the Gokaigers when BOMPER requests to be taken to him after appearing on the Gokai Galleon. After he is explained of the situation in the Gunman World, and the Gokaigers refuse to help, Sousuke dons on his Go-Onger uniform for one last time. Using a trampoline, Sousuke tried to get throgh the dimensional portal that leads there by himself, to no avail, until the Gokaigers change their mind and let him go aboard the Gokai Galleon. Despite having lost his powers as Go-on Red, Sousuke still manages to hold his own against a troop of Ugatz. However, even though the crisis in the Gunman World had been averted with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky's defeat, there was still Pollution President Babatcheed to deal with but, since he closed off the portal back to the Human World and the available Engines had not enough power to break through, they had to head to Machine world to convince Speedor and BearRV's son, Machalcon, to help them. Despite Sousuke's emotional pleas, Machalcon refused to stop and was only tamed when Gokai-Oh (without its legs) forced itself on him. After having helped the Gokaigers fully conquer the Go-onger Ultimate Power (previously conceded to them by Saki) and defeat Babatcheed, Sousuke parts ways with the pirates, going back to being an auto racer. Go-On Red in stage adventure of Gokaiger.]] Engines *Engine Speedor **Speedor Soul **Speedor Cast *Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O **Engine Kishamoth ***Kishamoth Soul ***Kishamoth Cast **Engine T-line ***T-line Soul ***T-line Cast **Engine K-line ***K-line Soul ***K-line Cast Arsenal *Go Phone **Change Soul *Kankan Mantan Gun **Mantan Gun **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar *Road Saber *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul *Armored Wheel GoRoader GT **Tokon Soul *Kyoryu Disk **Hyper Go-On Red Trivia *Sosuke's Go-On Red helmet is reminscent of Yuusuke Amamiya's Red Falcon helmet. Also see *Scott Truman - His Power Rangers counterpart from RPM. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Protagonist Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai 1st Ranger